La música habla por ti
by angel-Utau
Summary: Cuando las palabras no pueden expresar lo que sientes, deja que las notas de una melodía hablen por ti.


**Dissclaimer:** Shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach Pit; al igual que las canciones _Supermassive black hole, Love struck_ y _Kiss me_ , que pertenecen respectivamente a Muse, V-Factory, y Olly Murs; solo me pertenece esta historia.

* * *

Utau andaba de un lado para otro en su apartamento, estaba aburrida, mortalmente aburrida. Después de tres meses de duro trabajo con el nuevo disco tenía una tarde libre ¿Y con qué se encontraba? Con Amu en una reunión de los guardianes (en la que también estaban Iru y Eru), e Ikuto aún en el extranjero; la única persona disponible era Kukai, pero la última vez que le pudo ver (dos semanas atrás) estaba raro, había algo con él que no encajaba, rehuía su mirada y a pesar de haber tenido tiempo de sobra por las vacaciones no se había puesto en contacto con ella en ningún momento.

Estaba realmente molesta, pero no iba a arrastrarse para pedir explicaciones, esperaría pacientemente a que él fuese a buscarla.

Con un suspiro de resignación caminó decidida hasta la salida, si no lograba hacer algo entretenido, al menos no se habría pasado la tarde entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento.

El ambiente de la calle era animado a pesar de no haber mucha gente por la calle; un grupo de chicas pasó por su lado hablando, tan emocionadas que casi gritaban, sobre un nuevo café dos calles más arriba, en el que un grupo de chicos estaba causando sensación. Y no solo fueron esas chicas, muchos más grupitos de adolescentes, sobretodo chicas, comentaban sobre el café, el "grupo callejero" y más que nada sobre su vocalista.

La curiosidad pudo con ella y acabó cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos justo en dirección contraria. Caminaba con tranquilidad, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por una vez no debía estar en ningún otro lugar, nadie la estaba esperando, ni debía acabar de hacer lo que tuviese entre manos a una hora determinada.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cinco minutos después llegó a su destino. El lugar era agradable y acogedor, sin perder ese toque juvenil para atraer a todo tipo de clientes; suelo de baldosa, paredes de madera y ladrillo, y grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar toda la luz, la barra estaba en el lateral derecho de la puerta, y el escenario, listo para el concierto, al fondo a la izquierda, quedando a la vista desde todos los ángulos.

Ya acomodada en una mesa del fondo, con sus brownies con helado de vainilla, Utau puso toda su atención en el escenario, donde un grupo de chicas interpretaban una versión propia de alguna vieja canción. Consistía en varios grupos de jóvenes aspirantes que presentaban de una a cuatro canciones para darse a conocer, ganar un poco de dinero o pasar el rato; interpretaban covers, versiones, y canciones propias.

No estaba nada mal, varios grupos destacaban llamando su atención, otros no deberían volver a pisar un escenario. Pero el único grupo que consiguió captar por completo su atención fue el antepenúltimo.

Desde el momento en el que los cuatro chicos pusieron un pie en el escenario, mejor dicho, desde el momento en el que vio a Kukai poner un pie en el escenario y avanzar hasta el micrófono, no pudo apartar la mirada.

La luz de los focos jugaba sobre su cuerpo, si no fuese porque admitía estar profundamente enamorada de ese niño creería que estaba loca al pensar que su sonrisa era más que suficiente para hacerle brillar, no había necesidad de focos.

Pero cuando la música comenzó, todo a su alrededor se volvió superfluo, la voz del chico y el sentimiento que ponía lograron erizar su piel.

 ** _Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_**

 ** _Oh baby can you hear me moan?_**

 ** _You caught me under false pretenses_**

 ** _How long before you let me go?_**

 _Oh cielo ¿No sabes que sufro?_

 _Oh cielo ¿Puedes oírme gemir?_

 _Me atrapaste bajo falsas pretensiones_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que me dejes ir?_

 _ **Oh you set my soul alight**_

 _ **Oh you set my soul alight**_

 _Oh, tú enciendes mi alma_

 _Oh, tú enciendes mi alma_

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstars sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 ** _I thought I was a fool for no one_**

 ** _but, oh baby, I'm a fool for you_**

 ** _You're the queen of the superficial_**

 ** _How long before you tell the truth?_**

 _Pensaba que no era estúpido para nadie_

 _pero, oh cielo, soy estúpido para ti_

 _Eres la reina de lo superficial_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que digas la verdad?_

 _ **Oh you set my soul alight**_

 _ **Oh you set my soul alight**_

 _Oh, tú enciendes mi alma_

 _Oh, tú enciendes mi alma_

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 ** _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_**

 ** _and the superstar sucked into the supermassive_**

 ** _(oh you set my soul alight)_**

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 _Los glaciares se derriten en el silencio de la noche_

 _y las estrellas son aspiradas en lo supermasivo_

 _(oh, tú enciendes mi alma)_

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 ** _Supermassive black hole_**

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

 _Un agujero negro supermasivo_

Estaba maravillada, tanto que se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir con el resto de clientes; la canción había sido suave, profunda y penetrante al mismo tiempo, la música aún seguía como un eco en su cabeza cuando la segunda canción comenzó.

 _ **You got my atención when you made that move**_

 _ **I can't help it cause I'm stuck like glue**_

 _ **Why am I the only one to see?**_

 _ **Girl, I really want to get that**_

 _ **Get that relation, no doubt about it**_

 _Capturaste mi atención cuando hiciste ese movimiento_

 _No puedo ayudarte porque estoy embobado_ _¿Por qué soy el único que te ve?_

 _Chica, realmente quiero tener esa_

 _esa relación, no lo dudes_

 ** _Who can do it like you do it when you do?_**

 ** _Soo hooked up on you like a tatto_**

 ** _I'm serious about it_**

 _ **Girl, I really want to get that**_

 _ **Get that relation, no doubt about it**_

 _¿Quién puede hacerlo si ya lo haces tú?_

 _Estaba tan pegado a ti como un tatuaje_

 _Hablo en serio_

 _Chica, realmente quiero tener esa_

 _esa relación, no lo dudes_

 ** _I'm craving for you and just like a fool_**

 ** _There's no way I can stop my desire_**

 ** _I'm craving for you and you know it too_**

 ** _There's no one that can top your smile_**

 _Estoy loco por ti, como un idiota_

 _no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

 _Estoy loco por ti y lo sabes_

 _no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_

 _ **I love it when you give me that smile**_  
 _ **I've being waiting for this for a long time**_  
 _ **My premonition is telling me try**_  
 _ **Girl, I really want to get that, get that**_  
 _ **Relation, no doubt about it**_

 _Adoro cuando me sonríes así_

 _he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo_

 _Mi presentimiento me dice que lo intente_

 _Chica, realmente quiero tener esa_

 _esa relación, no lo dudes_

 ** _I have to give you credir for your style_**

 ** _and the way you rock this dress is so wild_**

 ** _I got to give it up cause_**

 ** _Girl, I really want to get that, get that  
_** _ **Relation, no doubt about it**_

 _tengo que dar crédito a tu estilo_

 _y la forma de lucir ese vestido es tan salvaje_

 _tuve que rendirme porque_

 _Chica, realmente quiero tener esa_

 _esa relación, no lo dudes_

 ** _I'm craving for you and just like a fool_**

 ** _There's no way I can stop my desire_**

 ** _I'm craving for you and you know it too_**

 ** _There's no one that can top your smile_**

 _Estoy loco por ti, como un idiota_

 _no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

 _Estoy loco por ti y lo sabes_

 _no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_ _ **You got me like a puppet on a string**_

 _ **I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**_

 _Me tenías como a una marioneta en una cuerda_

 _No puedo pararlo, chica haces que mi cabeza de vueltas_

 ** _And just like a fool_**

 ** _There's no way I can stop my desire_**

 ** _I'm craving for you and you know it too_**

 ** _There's no one that can top your smile_**

 _Como un idiota_

 _no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

 _Estoy loco por ti y lo sabes_

 _no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

 ** _I'm craving for you and just like a fool_**

 ** _There's no way I can stop my desire_**

 ** _I'm craving for you and you know it too_**

 ** _There's no one that can top your smile_**

 _Estoy loco por ti, como un idiota_

 _no hay forma de que pueda parar mi deseo_

 _Estoy loco por ti y lo sabes_

 _no hay nadie que pueda igualar tu sonrisa_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_

 ** _Girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck, girl you got me_**  
 ** _Love struck_**

 _Chica me tienes_

 _me tienes en locamente enamorado_

 _chica me tienes locamente enamorado_

 _locamente enamorado_

A mitad de la canción Utau se percató de la cadena con un dije en forma de "u" que colgaba de su cuello.

Su cadena.

Flashback

 _-¡¿Dónde está?!_

 _Utau rebuscaba en su bolso desesperada, sacando todo el interior desparramándolo en el suelo de su apartamento. Kukai la miraba desde el sofá con extrañeza._

 _-¿Qué estás buscando? Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo si quieres._

 _Pero ella no contestó, seguía murmurando y revolviendo entre las cosas del suelo, el bolso y el salón._

 _-Su amuleto de la suerte-Eru se acercó hasta él- Utau tiene una reunión muy importante con un patrocinador, si Sanjoiu consigue que la empresa les apoye será un gran paso en su carrera, por eso está tan nerviosa._

 _No pudo evitarlo, empezó a reírse sin control recibiendo una fulminante mirada de odio por parte de la rubia._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?_

 _-Tú. ¿No decías que no creías en esas cosas?_

 _-¡Y no creo!-cruzó los brazos en jarras- No es como si fuese un amuleto de la suerte, solo que me da seguridad._

 _Se levantó de sofá sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de disimular los últimos brotes de risa. Esa chica era especial._

 _-Anda toma- se llevó las manos a la nuca desabrochándose la cadena simple de su cuello- te presto mi cadena de la suerte, me da seguridad en los exámenes, tal vez te sirva ¿no crees?_

 _Utau miró la cadena en sus manos, dudosa de si aceptarla o no._

 _-Yo tengo que irme ya- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- Quedé en verme con Tadase a las seis y no quiero llegar tarde. Tú también vas a llegar tarde si te lo piensas tanto._

 _La puerta se cerró dejando la habitación en silencio, y finalmente Utau reaccionó, se puso la cadena y metió lo necesario en la bolsa a todo correr._

 _No pudieron verse hasta el fin de semana siguiente. La cadena de Kuukai se había roto en un ensayo y la había llevado a reparar, como disculpa le entregó su cadena hasta que pudiese devolverle la suya._

Fin del flashback

Eso fue tres meses atrás, justo antes de empezar a trabajar en serio en el nuevo disco.

Utau volvía admitir que estaba enamorada de ese crío, porque lo estaba, le había costado descubrirlo y admitirlo pero en la última prueba de sonido, cuando no puedo apartar los ojos de él mientras cantaba lo hizo evidente, tan evidente que hasta Amu la preguntó si le pasaba algo con él.

Los minutos restantes de la canción fueron suficientes para montarse una película en la cabeza. La letra de ambas canciones despertaron la emoción en ella; sus sentimientos hacia él y sus hormonas de enamorada de dieciocho años formaron la idea de que ambas canciones eran para ella. Una recriminación por el daño y la frialdad que demostraba siempre, y a los tres minutos una declaración de amor loco.

La fantasía mental la llenó de felicidad, aturdiéndola, despertando su adrenalina y durmiendo el miedo que le había impedido decir lo que sentía antes; se acabó, ella era Utau Hoshina, y cuando quería algo iba a por ello, fuese un contrato discográfico o un chico.

El resto de su chocolate lo invirtió en la planificación del enfrentamiento, sin restar atención a los dos grupos restantes.

* * *

Había llegado el momento, las actuaciones habían acabado y el café estaba cerrando. Con tranquilidad salió del lugar y caminó si prisas hacia un parque de paso; sabía que Kukai tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a su casa, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el chico apareciese.

Veinte minutos después lo vio; estaba revisando algo en su móvil, se levantó decidida, tomó aire un par de veces y se acercó.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Kukai.

El chico levantó la cabeza sorprendido, y sonrió de inmediato al reconocerla.

Empezaron a caminar juntos.

-Utau, ¿cómo tú por aquí? Y más a estas horas.

-¿Qué pasa?-cruzó los brazos en jarra-¿Acaso no puedo?

-No me refería a eso- se pasó la mano por el pelo- A esta hora sueles estar en el estudio trabajando, que por cierto, ¿cómo va el nuevo disco?

-Ya está terminado, solo falta terminar la publicidad y lanzarlo. Hoy es mi primer día libre por completo, se siente extraño. Pero he visto un par de cosas interesantes. ¿Has oído hablar del "Music's café"? Abrió hace un mes y hacen pequeños conciertos.

El chico sonrió y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-Lo conozco muy bien a decir verdad. Unos compañeros de clase y yo hemos estado tocando allí para ganar un dinerillo, si tienes tiempo…

-Lo sé, te he visto esta tarde- el chico se detuvo, quedándose rezagado; ella sonrió- quería ver que contestabas.

-¡Espera!- corrió hasta ella- Y bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido?

-Mmmmm, no ha estado mal.

-¿Solo? Bueno, nuestro profesor de música nos puso un diez de nota, es más que suficiente.

-¿Vuestro profesor?

-Sí. Tuvimos que hacer un trabajo, componer un par de canciones e interpretarlas; quiere convertirnos en estrellas, que cumplamos su sueño fallido- su tono de voz indicaba que estaba de cachondeo-Pero ninguno vamos a llenar sus expectativas, la mayoría de los de mi curso quieren dedicarse a la pintura, pero no hay que mencionárselo.

-Bueno, siento decírtelo, pero ya vas por ese camino, quién sabe si como compositor o como estrella.

-Las canciones las compusimos entre todos, así que supongo que como estrella, sea lo que sea a lo que te refieres.

-Cuándo iba al café no paraba de cruzarme chicas hablando de un vocalista castaño de ojos verdes. Yo te lo dejo ahí.

Se estaba burlando de él, pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Bajó los brazos y puso uno alrededor de su cintura, mientras que se miraba la otra mano con aires de grandeza.

-¿Así que has oído hablar de mi? No me extraña, soy muy famoso por este lugar. Y tú eras...

La chica contuvo ambas risas, la que causaba Kukai con sus gilipolleces, y la nerviosa que sustituía los gritos y el sonrojo por la cercanía.

-Utau Hoshina. No te sientas abrumado, soy una ídolo muy famosa pero no te preocupes, algún día estarás a mi altura.

-No es por alardear pero, señorita Hoshina, ya supero su altura por un aplastante centímetro.

Utau le pego un codazo y giró el cuello haciéndose la ofendida

-Venga, no te enfades, sabes que no te lo digo en serio.

Cuando se echó un poco hacia delante para intentar mirarla vio algo brillar en su cuello

-¡Oye! Tienes puesta mi cadena.

Utau giró la cabeza de manera brusca hacia él, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Sin pensarlo, Kuukai llevó la mano a su cuello y empezó a pasar los dedos acariciando la cadena, rozando al mismo tiempo su clavícula con los nudillos. Utau estaba cada vez más nerviosa, su respiración era cada vez más pesada, la de él también solo que aún no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando su boca.

Sus miradas se levantaron hasta chocar la una con la otra. No dijeron nada, solo se miraban fijamente, no encontraban las palabras para expresarse.

Kuukai no soportaba más el silencio, si él no tenía las palabras, dejaría que la música hablase por él.

 _-You got my heartbeat, beating inside me lately; I'm watching your lips move, can't hear a word you're saying; cause I want to do things, do things that drive you crazy._

- _Do you know what you're doing inside me? If you want that then bring that fire baby; Yeah you got me, I'm dreaming about it. Oh I need you, I need you to hold me; oh baby, Kiss me like you mean it._

Sin esperar un segundo más atrajo su rostro hacia él y junto sus labios en un beso lento, suave, que poco a poco fue perdiendo tacto, profundizándose a medida que presionaban sus cuerpos; la mano de Kuukai descendió hasta rodear por completo su cintura y Utau las subió rodeando su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos los máximo posible a pesar de no poder estar más juntos.

No se necesitaban palabras, la música había hablado por ellos, y ahora sus cuerpos mientras se besaban al atardecer.

* * *

Hooola people.

He decidido volver a subir este one-shot editado porque, os seré sincera, volví a leer el anterior y mis ojos sangraban n.n

Esta vez no habrá un two-shots, y quizás, los que hayáis leído la primera versión, os preguntéis "¿Y que harás con el segundo capítulo?" Bien, pues respondiendo a vuestra inexistente pregunta: mi idea es publicar otro one-shot con solo ese capítulo, ya que no le veo mucha relación con la primera parte.

Quiero aclarar que las traducciones de las canciones no son literales, sino que las he traducido como lo que quieren decir; se me ha hecho bastante complicado porque no son canciones con una letra sencillita, y más aún "Love struck" que me mezcla tiempo en pasado con presente y no tiene mucha lógica -.-"

He revisado un par de veces el capítulo pero todos sabemos que las faltas son unas expertas jugando al escondite, así que, por favor, si encontráis alguna decídmelo y la corregiré n.n

Y por último (ya que no he sustituido el capitulo, sino que he eliminado el anterior y subido este) quería agradecer a los lectores de la primera versión:

 **Lolita gotica**

Mi **Ruthy-chan**

 **skayue-chan**

 **kimikofics**

Muchiiiiisimas muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios (que no he perdido, están bien guardaditos en un documento de Word n.n), y espero que si leeís esta nueva versión os guste tanto como la anterior.

 **AI tsukiyomi**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412**

Por leer y añadir la historia a favoritos.

Y bueno, **AI tsukiyomi,** gracias también por seguir la historia n.n

Dicho ya todo esto, me despido.

Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Kiss me- Olly Murs_


End file.
